


Wrapped Into One

by ali15son



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali15son/pseuds/ali15son
Summary: Discovered In Thirty Days And Thirty Nights Challenge.
Kudos: 18





	Wrapped Into One

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered In Thirty Days And Thirty Nights Challenge.

"As i head  
gently into   
the night"

"I know you  
are there, my  
guide, my protector,  
my light."


End file.
